Friendship Can Lead To Much More
by DalekTac3540
Summary: Hinata and Tenten are best friends but Hinata feels more towards Tenten than she could ever understand. As their story progresses they will learn more about each other and how much they need each other. However will Hinata's feelings toward a certain blond cause issues between the two firends? Yuri HinaTen, some slight one-sided NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I haven't done this for a while so I may seem a little out of practice story wise. Please bear with me. (In fact, I had to look up whether I am meant to say "bear" or "bare").

This is a yuri story, Hinata x Tenten.

I dont own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was troubled. She had been thinking about the future for the past week now. Iruka-sensei had asked a question that she had been unable to answer.

"If the moon were to fall and destroy the earth, who would you want to spend your last day with?" At first the young Hyuga had thought the answer would be simple. She thought of her clansmen, her mother (whom she had not seen in seven years), her classmates, and of course, Naruto Uzumaki. She had been about to write the jnchuuriki's name when another person popped into her head.

Tenten.

Hinata's fascination with the girl had started after she had seen her walking home with the Hyuga genius and Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga. When she had first seen her she thought that the girl looked interesting. She had never seen someone who looked like that. According to what Neji had told her father when he questioned the girl's appearance, Tenten's family was from a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Earth and looked foreign. Her shirt was one Hinata had seen in on of her family's books about other nations. It was the cultural dress of that nation. Her brown hair was tied up in twin buns and she had kind, brown eyes.

From the moment the heiress saw the girl she was intrigued.

* * *

Tenten was walking around the Hyuga compound looking for Neji. They were going to be walking to the academy together and, after becoming sick of waiting, was let into the compound to find him. She had never seen the inside of a compound as large as this and was struck with awe when she saw the large garden withing the rear fence. As she entered the garden she saw a smaller girl sitting under a tree, visibly upset.

"Are you okay?" she asked, allowing the timid looking girl to notice her without jumping into the branches in shock. The girl looked up smiled slightly as Tenten approached.

"I'm alright..." she answered.

' _Does she think I'm blind? Why is she hiding her true emotions? Must be a Hyuga thing, because Neji only emotional reactions to things is slight annoyance._ ' Tenten thought.

"You say you're alright but your face is still blotchy from crying. Why don't we start off with introductions and then you tell me how you really feel. I'm Tenten." Hinata smiled a little wider and bowed.

"My name is Hinata." she replied. ' _She's actually really pretty...'_

"So what's up?" Tenten asked, surprised by the girl's formalities.

"My father made me fight my sister for the title of heiress. I could have won but I couldn't bring myself to hurt my little sister." Hinata said, beginning to cry again.

' _So that's why she is so formal..._ ' Tenten thought.

"Would you like my opinion?" She whispered. The younger girl nodded, leaning in. Neither of the girls wanted the main house members to hear anything that could land either of them in hot water. "I think that you did the right thing. I don't have any sibling do I'm not well versed in the subject but if I had been asked to do that I would probably have done the same thing." Hinata mood appeared to change slightly.

"Thank you Tenten-san." she said, bowing once more.

"You know, you don't have to bow to me. I mean, friends don't bow every three seconds do they?" Tenten said, surprising Hinata.

"Wait, we're friends?" she asked, her face beginning to redden.

"Yeah, why not?" Tenten replied.

"Thank you. I've never had friends before." Hinata smiled.

"Well I have to get to class or I'll be in a load of trouble. See you around Hinata."

* * *

 **Two years later**

Hinata and Tenten were walking towards the academy.

"Well Hinata, today is your genin exam. Are you ready?" Tenten asked the smaller girl. Hinata looked at her friend and smiled.

"I think so. What were the tests again?" she asked. Tenten had already been through the exam with Hinata.

' _I guess she's just nervous..._ ' she thought. Hinata looked expectantly at the older girl.

"First there will be a written exam, then there will be target practice and finally a transformation. Hinata you've been training for this. There is nothing to worry about."

Hinata wasn't as nervous as Tenten thought. In reality, Hinata enjoyed the sound of Tenten's voice. It was kind but confident and clear as day. It wouldn't be for a few months that Hinata would realise the true reason why she liked listening to her best friend talk. Hinata grew up in a world where girls were for friendship and boys for a different kind of companionship.

"Okay, if you zone out like that during the exam thingd could end badly. Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Tenten asked. Hinata smiled and nodded, not realising the blush that attempted to cover her face when Tenten placed a caring hand on the girl's shoulder. Tenten, however, saw the blush and removed her hand, leaving Hinata feeling somewhat disappointed.

' _What is this feeling? The last time I felt like that was when Naruto-kun sat with Sakura-san instead of his usual seat in front of me_ '.

What Hinata didn't realise was that these feelings would alter the path of both girls.

* * *

A/N: Okay chapter 1 is finished.

For clarification, Hinata is bisexual. I've never written a bisexual character before so I'm not sure if I got it right. If you have any suggestions let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So now for chapter 2. We're skipping ahead to just before the chunin exams so here we go.

Guest: No NaruHina please. That ship is disgusting and delusional.

Okay the NaruHina aspects will be mild to no-existent. I just wanted to show that Hinata is a bisexual and not a lesbian.

And (SPOILERS) NaruHina was endgame so take it up with Kishimoto.

I don't own Naruto or any associated characters.

* * *

People from the other villages began to enter the village. Tenten noticed as this occured Hinata became shyer as they walked through the village. Soon they were stopped by three girls and a woman. They all had headbands that they hadn't seen before. The symbol on the headbands appeared to symbolise a cherry blossom.

One of the girls was tall, had long dark brown hair that she left unstyled, dark eyes and glasses, and kept a straight face as she turned to look and the kunoichi in front of them. The second was of average height, had blond hair tied up in a low ponytail, green eyes and a friendly smile. The third was quite small, had short red hair, deep purple eyes and was smiling her head off. Their sensei had long black hair that appeared blue in the light. She wore a mask that covered her entire face and reminded Tenten of the ANBU black ops.

Suddenly the smallest one pounced on Hinata. The former heiress hit the ground with a thud and the other girl straddled her.

"You're a cute one." she said, stroking the poor girl's cheek. The girl on top of Hinata had a high pitched voice. Looking at her, Tenten noted that the girl looked like a child, no older than eight years old. However, she didn't understand the feeling of anger and slight arousal at the exchange. Suddenly, the masked sensei lifted her off of the Hyuga who seemed bewildered at the exchange.

"I apologise for my student. She gets excited by things she deems cute." she said, dropping the wriggling girl on the ground beside her. The tallest girl fixed her glasses and looked at Hinata.

"Hey Ami, they look very similar." she said, turning to the girl standing beside her. The blond looked at Hinata with a smile.

"You're right Mimi, they do look alike. Gumi, please apologise to the Hyuga." she said, turning to the readhead who was still on the ground.

"I apologise Hyuga-san. My name is Megumi. You can call me Gumi" Gumi said, bowing to the Konoha kunoichi.

"It's fine, Megumi-san." Hinata said, blushing at the exchange. She had secrely wanted to be in that position, albeit, with someone she hadn't met the same day.

"So what village are you from?" Tenten asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're are from a village called Sakuramigakure." Gumi replied, beaming at the girls in front of her.

' _That explains the headbands.'_ thought Tenten, looking towards her friend. Hinata was looking intently at the masked woman.

"Um, I'm sorry but you seem very familiar." she said. The woman laughed.

"It's fine Hin...Hyuga-san." she replied. Hinata didn't notice the slip up but Tenten did.

 _'How does she know Hinata's name?'_ she thought.

* * *

"Everybody take a number and sit in your assigned seats." said Ibiki Umino. Hinata was placed between Naruto and Gumi. Tenten was situated behind them. She began to feel a spark of jealousy towards the three of them.

' _What is this feeling? Do I really feel jealous of Naruto and Gumi?'_ she thought, surprising herself.

For as long as she could remember, Tenten had some strong feelings toward Hinata. Most of the time she just told herself that she was just protective of the Hyuga, knowing how bad her home life often was. At other times, however, she wondered whether the feelings were symbolic of more than just her protective nature. Tenten tok her seat behind Hinata.

Ibiki began to explain the rules of the exam. After a while Hinata started to zone out. She wished that she had been sat next to her best friend, rather than the girl who had essencially assaulted her as soon as they met. She looked at Naruto, who smiled back in response. She then looked at Gumi, who winked at her. Hinata's face flared up and she looked ahead. Tenten saw the wink and nearly jumped out of her seat to situate herself between the girls. Hinata began to desire to take a glance at the girl behind. She activated her byakugan and focused behind her. Thankfully, Tenten was sitting diagonally from her so the blind spot didn't interfere with her view. She blushed slightly when she saw Tenten looking right at the back of the head.

"Begin."

Tenten and Hinata both panicked. They hadn't been listening to the explaination. Hinata looked at her paper and after reading the questions noticed something.

' _These questions make no sense... we're meant to cheat._ ' she realises. She turned her attention to Tenten. The look on the girl's face showed that she had realised it too. Hinata then turned her attention to Naruto, who was never the brightest. He obviously hadn't realised what was going on.

"Naruto-kun, you're meant to cheat." Hinata whispered. She would have let him cheat off her but why would she risk her team's chances for him? She activated her byakugan and focused on Shikamaru's paper. If anyone could answer these questions, it was him.

"Pencils down. We now are moving on to the tenth question." Ibiki said. Hinata placed her pencil on the table. She focused her byakugan on Tenten's paper and smiled when she saw that the girl had the same answers as her.

"... but if you get this question wrong you can never resit this exam." Ibiki finished saying. Hinata was confused by this.

' _How can they do that? That doesn't make sense. Unless this choice is the tenth question.'_ Hinata thought.

Tenten began to worry. What if she got the answer wrong? She looked at her friend.

' _No. I'll be fine. If I give up then how can I show my face to her?'_

Suddenly Naruto stood up and gave a longwinded speech regarding his nindo. Tenten wasn't listening. She was too busy watching her best friend. Hinata looked at Tenten and saw the concern on her face. She started to worry that her friend was going to give up.

' _It'll be fine Tenten. You can handle this.'_ Hinata then looked at Neji, who was glaring daggers at the back of her head. ' _Okay, that is creepy. Can't we just be a family again like when we were little?'_

* * *

Soon the first exam was over and a woman basically threw herself through the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Tenten. This little outburst caused Hinata to laugh. Gumi looked at Hinata and smirked. She moved closer to the Hyuga and whispered in her ear.

"You liiiike her." she said. The former heiress turned a shade that reminded Tenten of a tomato.

"NO I DON'T!" Hinata replied faster than what was required. Tenten looked confused.

' _Doesn't what?'_

* * *

 _A/N: So we are going at this speed. Basically we will be having one to two chapters per exam and then the schedule will change from there._


End file.
